Dear Diary
by It's An Anime Thing
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is an average seventeen year old ninja with a diary. A lot of stuff happens to a teenager as she goes through the years, but the story unravels right before your eyes. Maybe some NaruHina! or not...
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would give myself a ten and be as happy as the happiest thing in the world.

88888888888888888888888888888

Hinata Hyuga is an average seventeen year old ninja with a diary. A lot of stuff happens to a teenager as she goes through the years, but the story unravels right before your eyes.

88888888888888888888888

Dear Diary,

I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I am seventeen years old, and I am a ninja. This is my first time writing in this diary, but my mother gave it to me for my 16th birthday. She passed away soon after that. So I am really not happy at the moment, that is why I am writing in here. The reason why I am not happy is first: my father was as careless as usual about me. Second: I found my teammates Kiba and Shino making out with each other... Ya, I really shouldn't have wrote that... Eww... They finally confessed their love for each other. I have nothing against gay people, it's just, their my teammates, you know? Anyways, Third: Naruto never even seems to talk to me or let alone notice me. If you are wondering who Naruto is, he is the hottest ninja (well, to me at least...), and my secret crush. Yeah. I know. I have to go now. My father is calling me, so I have to go. I will write later!

888888888888888888888888

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Sakura, one of Hinata's close friends. "Y-ya, S-sakura?" asked the timid girl, afraid she had done something wrong. " Don't worry you haven't done anything to anger me. Yet. Anyways...Have you seen slut-pig around?", "You mean Ino?" Hinata asked about one of her other close friends. "No, I actually meant that new girl _Hana_, but I am glad you also think Ino is a slut-pig! That _Hana_ girl spends way to much time with my Sasuke!" Sakura said Hana like it meant the devil.

_He isn't going to be with you if you keep acting like a slut too, Sakura... Thought Hinata, but she was too afraid to say it to Sakura's face. Not that she was scared to hurt Sakura's felings, but scared of what the outcome would be. You would NOT want to get on Sakura's bad side._

"O-oh. Ok Sakura. Well I have to go and do stuff... Ya stuff... Ummm.... Ya."

"Are you avoiding me!?"

"N-no!"

"Oh. Ok. I wouldn't really mind. My mom says I'm annoying, my dad says I'm annoying, so oh well."

"Oh. Ok Sakura. See you later."

The two girls hurried off to go do their chores and errands, and such. But just about as Hinata got a few yards away, she bumped in to a hard muscular chest and fell to the ground.

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/n: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Who was it? Bum Bum baaa! Yaa... This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if it sucks. See you next chapter! Maybe... I'm not much of one for writing, but I guess I will continue on the story for a little bit, unless people like it, then I guess I could go a bit longer. Anyways, See you next chapter!

P.S I'm not much of a quick person, so if there are any fans (who I love so dearly), please do not be disappointed if I so not write in a while. Oh, and yes. This was a short chapter. But hey, it's the beginning!

Bob, my imaginary friend who is quite the normy (normal person): Gosh! Get it over wit it and hurry up!

Alexis, my imaginary friend that I have had for a long time, and she is cool: Shut up! She can do what she wants!

Me: Shut up guys! Alright fine, See you next chapter!

Bob, my imaginary friend who is quite the normy (normal person): Finally!

Me: Would you go already?!?


	2. Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto. But if I did... Ya, you know.**

**P.S You'll never guess who it is. Mwahahaha! **

**8888888888888888888**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Oh. Ok Sakura. See you later."**_

_The two girls hurried off to go do their chores and errands, and such. But just about as Hinata got a few yards away, she bumped in to a hard muscular chest and fell to the ground._

8888888888888888888

"You ok?!"

"U-uhh, y-y-ya. I'm r-really sorry!" Hinata said with her face downcast. She didn't want to look up and show the blush that covered her whole face from embarrassment. And honestly, she didn't want to see who it was.

"It's ok. I'm used to my fan girls running into me. Sometimes, they purposely do it... Are you one of my fan girls?" asked the stranger boy. Hinata looked up. "N-no. Who are you?" she asked to suddenly, and not even with a stutter. She yet again looked downcast with embarrassment. "You honestly don't know who I am?" the strange boy asked with a bit of amusement in his voice. "No." replied Hinata.

"Well, I certainly know who you are. You are a Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga." Yet again said the strange boy. "A-are y-you Chuck Norris?" Asked Hinata, "No! But I do get that a lot! Oh come on, I used to be chubby. Now I'm skinny and muscular." Said the still stranger boy, who was starting to bug Hinata, because she couldn't remember him. She had thought he was Chuck Norris, but no luck there.

"Come on! I'm Chouji!"

"C-chouji?! Chouji Akimichi!?"

888888888888888888888

Dear Diary,

Wow! You'll never guess what! I met up with Chouji! A fellow ninja that I would sometimes train with! Though he thought I was one of his fan girls... Since when did Chouji have fan girls? Anyways, he was Ino's friend and teammate! He's so... Skinny! And muscular! Wow! He has certainly changed a lot since I last saw him. I haven't seen him in a while because he wen to this rather strange ninja training academy in The United States of America. Or as many call it, America.

They said something on the news that they were trying to stop obesity in America... Oh! But no offense to Chouji at all! He was just rather, ummm, let's say... chubby... Well, anyways we went out for ramen, and he told me bout America. He said it was rather strange there because one: they use forks, knives, and spoons for every meal.

Two: They have a really strange tongue that they speak. And last but not least, Three: Some people are just ridiculous, they jump off of tall buildings (Like you would find in Tokyo. I've only been there twice.) to commit suicide! Why not just take a kunai and stab yourself. Well, anyways I think that writing in this book is doing good for me.

I am able to open up and write my opinion! In fact! Neji's a... Aww... forget it. He lives with me, so he might read my diary... So I may not want to put that. Well, he is. I saw him checking out Rock Lee in those spandex swim shorts... Ughhh! *shudders* Well, this entry is getting rather long, and I have to go to bed now. I will write later.

8888888888888888888

Hinata sighed as she watched her absolute true love walking across the street. She couldn't stand it, she needed to confess to him right now! She marched over to him and felt confident until...

"N-naruto-kun..." *pokes index fingers together like when nervous* "I...I... Uhhh... Umm.."

"Ya Hinata? Just spit it out if you want to say something." Naruto said as he smiled his charming smile at her. "I... Ummm... W-wanted to s-say h-hi!" Hinata said oh so nervously as she spun around and took off at the speed of a leopard. Leaving poor Naruto standing there all by himself.

"Hi???"

888888888888888888888

Hinata ran to her favorite spot in the park, right under the maple tree that grew there. And she reached into the small hole in the trunk of the tree and pulled out her picture of her mother that she kept there. She couldn't leave it at home because her father was too heartbroken about the loss of his beloved wife. Before she had passed away, he had been quite a cheerful man. Ok, maybe not cheerful, but content.

And if he saw the picture, he would just probably throw it away or burn it, not that he didn't love his wife (a/n ya... he really sounds like he loves his wife. Ooh! Brings that song, you know "you just another picture to burn" to mind.), it is just that seeing her face would make him sad. And when the head Hyuga of the house was sad, that usually meant mad. And it isn't so great to be around Hinata's father when he is mad.

"Oh mother... Why can't I have the guts to go to Naruto and tell him how I really feel... Maybe one day, when I am moved out of the house, and father isn't still pushing me into marrying Uchiha Sasuke." Said the said Hyuga girl to herself. "Oh! Speaking of Sasuke! I have to go to the meeting about our supposed marriage... I will certainly not get sucked into this, and I will not marry him! We are practically related! Ok, distantly related... Ok, very distantly related..." This time thought the Hyuga Heiress. "Anyways, I better get going..." '_Oh great now I'm talking to myself.'_ Thought the Hyuga heiress as she ran off to head back to the Hyuga mansion.

8888888888888888888888

"S-sorry I'm late f-father!" Stuttered the nervous Hyuga girl. "Your on time. And I said to stop stuttering, didn't I?"

"Y-yes f-father." The young girl kept stuttering as her father sighed. "F-ather, were i-is Sasuke?" Questioned the young girl. As her and Sasuke would usually go out and train with each other as her father and the elders of the Hyuga clan discussed their future. "He will not be able to make it for a while. I am not even sure that you will marry him anymore."

"Really?" The hope in her voice showing a bit too much. "Don't be sounding so happy. Something serious has happened."

"W-what has happened f-father?"

"Sasuke has been knocked into a coma."

A/n: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Not. Well whatever, I planned to have the second chapter like this because I am tired and need to get to bed. I am kind of just going along with what pops in my mind. I don't know what is really much of going to happen in the future, but I think that I can handle. So, here is the big question... Was it longer?! It was short yet again, but, it was like a total, like, thingy-mabob at the end, so I had to end it there to have mystery and suspense. Don't worry! The chapters will get longer! This is my first fanfic, so I need to get a little acquainted and experienced to write longer. And! Don't go around hoping that I will just update everyday now! Today was a special little day... No, not really, I just felt the need to right to put off bed as an excuse. Well, goodnight!

Bob, my imaginary friend who is quite the normy (normal person): Jeez, that was a long authors note...

Me: Shut up!


End file.
